Zephaniah Woolsey (1807-1838)
__TOC__ category:Woolsey (surname) Personal Facts * Sex: Male * Born: at Washington County, TN * Died: bef at Caldwell County, MO *Occupation: **Farmer Family *Father: Gilbert Woolsey (1785-1864) *Mother: Abigail Mackey Woolsey (1788-1852) *Siblings: **William Franklin Woolsey (1805-?) **Thomas Woolsey (1808-1864) **Giles Woolsey (1810-1845) **Jeremiah Woolsey (1812-1862) **Stephen Woolsey (1813-?) **Sarah Woolsey (1815-1866) **Nememiah Cardinal Woolsey (1817-1903) **John Woolsey (1819-1878) **Noah M Woolsey (1822-1851) *Spouse: Rachel Harrison (c1808-?) **Married: Greene County, TN *Children: **Artelitha F Woolsey (1826-1899) **George W Woolsey (1827-?) **Abigail Jane Woolsey (1829-1874) **Phebe Ann Woolsey (c1830-?) **Elizabeth S Woolsey (c1832-?) **Mary Adaline Woolsey (1834-1879) **Letitia Woolsey (c1837-?) Public Records Other Records *Estate of Zephaniah Woolsey State of Missouri County of Carroll, The County Court of Carroll County. Page 25 Know all men by these presents that we Racheal Woolsey and Simeon Dolph as principles and Noah Woolsey and Edward N. Warren their securities all of the County of Carroll in the State of Missouri are held and ? by bound unto the State of Missouri aforesaid in the full sum of one thousand dollars good and lawfull money of the United States for the payment of which sum well which truly to be made we and each of us bind ourselves, our heirs Executors Administrators or assigns jointly severally and firmly by these presents given under our hands and seals this Seventh Day of May in the year of our Lord 1838. The condition of the above obligation is such that if the above bounded Racheal Woolsey administratrix and Simeon Dolph Administrator of all and singular the goods and chattels, lands and tenements rights and credits which were of Zepheniah Woolsey deceased do make or cause to be made a true and perfect inventory of all and singular the goods and chattels, lands and tenements, rights and credits said deceased which have come to the hands possession or knowledge of the said Racheal Woolsey and Simeon Dolph or into the hands or possession of any person or persons for them and the same is made to return and exhibit in the office of the Clerk of the County Court for the County of Carroll within such time and in such manner asked or may be prescribed by law and all and singular the moneys goods and chattels lands and tenements rights and credits of said deceased owing out of or accruing from his estate which shall come to the hands possession or knowledge of them the said Racheal Woolsey and Simeon Dolph shall will and truly administer according to law and pay the debts of said deceased as far as his assets will extend and the law does and furthermore make or cause to be made just and true accounts of their administration and make ? and proper settlements thereof from time to time according to law or the order sentence or decree of any court having competent jurisdiction and shall moreover ? . . . .. . illegible be null and void otherwise . . . l. force and virtue given under our hands and seals the day and year aforesaid. Attest: Joseph Dickson, D. K. Signed Racheal X Woolsey, Simeon Dolph, Noah Woolsey, E. N. Warren Page 26 In vacation May 7th 1838. Now at this day came Racheal Woolsey and Simean Dolphe and made application to the undersigned Clerk of the County Court of Carroll County for letters of Administration on the Estate of Zephaniah Woolsey, deceased, which is granted on condition that they enter into bond to the State of Missouri in the sum of one thousand dollars and with good and sufficient mind as their Security whereupon they tendered Noah Woolsey and ____________ blank as the ? Security which is accepted and they entered into bond according to law, and they the said Racheal Woolsey and Simean Dolph having taken the oath required by the ? it is therefore ordered that the the said Rachael Woolsey and Simeon Dolph be and they are hereby appointed administrators of all and singular the goods and chattels, lands and tenements, rights and credits of said Zephaniah Woolsey deceased and letters of administration and ---ered to issue to them accordingly which letters aare in the words and figures following to wit: State of Missouri, County of Carroll. The State of Missouri. To all who shall see these presents Greetings. Know ye that whereas Zephaniah Woolsey died intestate as is Suggested and Racheal Woolsey and Simeon Dolph having given satisfactory security and otherwise complied with the law. Now therefore I Joseph Dickson, Clerk of the County Court of the County of Carroll aforesaid by ? and authority of the powers by law in me vested do and grant unto the said Racheal Woolsey and Simeon Dolph full power and authority to administer all and singular the goods 27 and chattels, lands and tenements, rights and credits of said deceased. In testimony whereof I Joseph Dickson Clerk of the County of the County of Carroll aforesaid have ? to set my hand and offered my private seal at office there being no official seal yet procured this Seventh day of April 1838. Joseph Dickson Clerk. We do swear that the heirs of said deceased are myself his Widow, Artelitha Woolsey aged about 12 years, George W. Woolsey, aged about 10 years, Abigail Woolsey, about eight years, Elizabeth S. Woolsey aged about Six years, Polly Adaline Woolsey aged about four years, Phebe Ann Woolsey aged about two years and Latitia Woolsey about four months old and we know of no others and that their residence is in Carroll County Missouri May 7th 1838. I Joseph Dickson Clerk of the County Court of Carroll County Missouri do swear that the above was sworn to before me on the 7th day of May 1838. signed Joseph Dickson, Clerk. Received before delivery Joseph Dickson Clerk. Notes Contributors Will 05:40, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Category:Non-SMW people articles